This project examines AIDS-related knowledge, attitudes, and beliefs (KAB) among elementary school children and their mothers residing in the core and peripheral portions of a medium-sized southern metropolitan area. The project consists of description and analysis of levels and subgroup variability in, as we as change over time in, AIDS-related KAB among children. Further, attention will be given to the link between mother's and child's AIDS-related KAB through the use of structural equation models specifying the social (including cultural/environmental factors nad the influence of agents of direct socialization [parents, peers, media and schools]), physiological, and cognitive-developmental influences on AIDS- related KAB. Data will be collected through face-to-face individual interviews with 600 students in the first, third, and fifth grades at time 1 in public schools in Leon and Gadsden Counties, Florida (the Tallahassess Metropolitan Statistical Area). Children will e interviewed at two points in time approximately eighteen months apart, with the same instruments used at both times. The sample will be drawn from students returning positive parental consent forms with the constraint of equal numbers within county (Leon/Gadsden) X age/grade (1/3/5) X sex (m/f) X race (w/b) groups. Schools will be sampled based on the proportion of students eligible for free or reduced-cost lunches. In addition, a companion interview will conducted at time one only with each students mother via telephone (or, if necessary, in person). A supplemental sample of 200 first-graders will be added at time 2 in order to assess general social changes in AIDS-related KAB. Interview schedules will be developed as modifications of questionnaire already constructed and pilot-tested.